


Audrey's Dance

by helpme_iminlove



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Fire Walk With Me, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpme_iminlove/pseuds/helpme_iminlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody had come out of it intact, but Audrey works hard to fix it all, even if it takes her twenty five years to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audrey's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my season 3! I would've liked to do this epic, episodal thing, but I found that I could solve all the problems Lynch left us with in a short and sweet way. This is my interpretation of what I think would've happened (logically, cause Lynch is a friggin weirdo).   
> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE SHOW AND FIRE WALK WITH ME

Audrey heard a blast.

It was the last thing she ever heard.

She woke up under the scrutiny of blaring fluorescent lights and squinted against it, wanting to reach up and block the light from her eyes with her hands. But her hands were too heavy. She attempted to lift her right hand, but she wasn’t strong enough. Confused as to why she could not raise her own hand that she otherwise had always had perfect motor skills with, she attempted to sit up, but found that her body and head were too heavy also. Why couldn’t she move? Why couldn’t she move? Why couldn’t she move?

She attempted to rip and tear, she attempted to scream but she didn’t hear anything. Why couldn’t she hear? Why couldn’t she hear? What was going on?

Nurses rushed in and held her down. She only panicked more. She panicked and kicked and yelled and punched and clawed and fought. At least she thought she did. For some reason, she couldn’t hear anything at all. The nurses managed to sedate her. She didn’t wake up again for three days.

  
  


When she cracked her eyes open again, she once again faced the blinding light of hospital fluorescents. This irritated her for some reason. She felt anger build up in her chest and she could feel herself hyperventilating, but then a gentle hand laid on her wrist. Not restricting, gentle, but still a warning. She looked sharply to her right to see who it was, and her tired eyes fell upon the exhausted face of John Justice Wheeler. Her first reaction was to feel embarrassed, and she could feel her cheeks heating up. He cracked a small smile and opened his mouth to say, “Hello Audrey.”

Audrey knew that he said it. She saw his mouth move. But she didn’t hear it. She frowned and John returned her look with one of confusion.

“What’s wrong?” his mouth moved again. Her frown deepened. She opened her mouth to reply, I don’t know what’s wrong but I can’t seem to hear you. She moved her mouth to say this, but again heard nothing. Apparently neither had John, or at least he couldn’t seem to make sense of what he did hear, for he began to frown in return. He opened his mouth then snapped it shut, apparently having thought better of it. He glanced out the open door of Audrey’s room before glancing back at her to hold up a finger, the sign for one minute. He got up and left the room before she could protest, but then he was back with a doctor before she could register his absence. They both looked very grim, and a deep sense of foreboding dawned on her before they could say anything. It was okay; she wouldn’t have heard them anyway.

  
  


It took her three months to learn sign language fluently. By that time most of her burns had healed properly, but her shin was still in a cast from where a shard of metal had flown into it. She liked to think that she was coping well. Especially since she woke up to the disaster that had been Twin Peaks.

Her father was dead, murdered by Doctor Hayward. The man was arrested for manslaughter.

Her father’s death had resulted in a miracle in her brother Johnny, who instead of donning the indian attire, now worked at the front desk of The Great Northern. He was perfectly sane and mature.

Donna had run away, leaving a note that said that she was going to Mexico to find James and Laura Palmer’s spirit. Mrs. Hayward now lived with Sarah Palmer.

Agent Cooper and Annie had made it out of wherever they had gone, but not necessarily in one piece. Annie had gone insane. She only ever said, “The good Dale is in the Lodge,” for the rest of her life. She was in a psychiatric ward in Seattle.

Agent Cooper disappeared without a trace into the night.

The same day that he wasn’t found at the Great Northern, Leo Johnson’s severed body had been discovered by The Log Lady. She was found hanging from the rafters of her house the next day. A note had been left nailed onto her log at her dangling feet that said simply, “Couldn’t live with the owls still big.” No one knows what that meant. Audrey suspected it had something to do with Agent Cooper’s disappearance.

Pete Martell was dead, along with Andrew Packard, due to the bomb that Audrey survived. Catherine Martell was sitting pretty in her piles of dirty insurance money.

John had learned sign language, as had Johnny, but as soon as they were able to fully communicate, he began to baby Audrey. It turns out that she was just the disposable princess on the road to Great Northern Kingship. John now owned the hotel with Johnny.

Audrey was currently on a plane to New York where she had gotten accepted into NYU. She wasn’t going to study business anymore. She was going to get a degree in psychology in three years. Then she was going to become the first ever deaf agent of the F.B.I.

  
  


Of course it wasn’t easy. While college had been fun, it had been the loneliest time of her life. She was a constant presence at her second floor dorm window, watching the students on the campus below. She wasn’t like them. She would never be. She had seen too much, loved too much, and lost too much. She became furniture at a coffee shop two blocks from her school, sipping sugary coffee as she did her assignments. She was completing entry requirements to the Bureau in between school and anything else that fell under the category of ‘in between.’

She had at least attempted to make friends while she was in college, but she was deaf and still wore skirts to the knee; she guessed that she was too old school for the era she was put in. All the other students wore loud clothing and listened to loud music- she couldn’t hear it, but she could feel it.

So she got through school, graduated early, and for some reason had her FBI interview as soon as she had graduated even though she was still two years away from the normal acceptance age. The interpreter that they had in the room along with the two agents interviewing her had said that it was because they expected her to go through an extra year at the academy due to her disability. Audrey had signed bullshit to the interpreter. They didn’t translate that back to the agents. By the next month she was flying to the Academy in Virginia. She might have realized just how lucky she was and just how rare her situation was; few people actually made it to the Academy, let alone people with disabilities. After many months of hard work, Audrey graduated second in her class; the kid who beat her only did so because he wasn’t deaf. She received her first case in Texas. Then a case in Arizona. Then up in Oregon. Then New York. She stayed in New York for five years. Then a case in Florida.

It wasn’t until twenty five years had passed that she went back to Twin Peaks.

  
  
  


Agent Cooper sat in a hard leather chair, studying the red curtains in front of him. He dipped his finger absent mindedly into his coffee, waiting for the moment it turned to liquid that he could drink. He was so thirsty.

He heard laughter, but didn’t think anything of it. Someone walked into the room, cried out, then walked out of the room without Cooper ever turning to see who it was. He had seen everyone there already. He might’ve remembered the Log Lady; maybe he had seen Major Briggs; that may have been Leland Palmer. It was strange that after being in the Black Lodge for so long, he forgot things as soon as they happened. He might’ve forgotten where he was. He had watched Caroline die so many times that he no longer felt any love for her at all. He had seen Windom swallow whole chess pieces and die so many times that he no longer felt any interest for the game. He didn’t even remember that Laura wasn’t there anymore, that he had helped her find the angel, even though the memory was constantly at the edges of his mind. He had been there for so long. He was so thirsty. But then something new happened.

He heard high heels clack on the floor in reverse, approaching his room slowly. He had never heard these steps before, and he didn’t know how he knew that it was high heels making this sound. He looked towards the split in the red curtains, moving his head for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. The music that always seemed to play without beginning or end or origin suddenly changed. Something was very wrong. Or very right. He knew which one it was when Audrey Horne walked through the curtains.

  
  
  


Upon returning to Twin Peaks, it seemed like nothing had changed, not even the people. They seemed to not have aged at all, still doing exactly the same thing they were doing when Audrey had left them behind. Audrey decided that she was going to look into that as soon as she was done with the important things she needed to take care of. However, she suspected that the time capsule that was this small town could be chalked up to being a result of the timeless good and evil that surrounded Twin Peaks.

The only differences she found were that Mrs. Hayward and Catherine Martell were dead and that most of the kids from her high school were now married and living in Twin Peaks, or were now married and had made it out of Twin Peaks. Johnny had become very successful, and welcomed her back with open arms that Audrey cried into the day of her return. But that had been her only distraction; she had work to do. She knew exactly what she had to do too. That’s why she had shown up in June.

She drove to Glastonbury Grove on the night of the full moon. She was dressed in her FBI attire, heels and all, because she wasn’t afraid. She couldn’t be afraid. And when the red curtains appeared in front of her to walk through, she still was not afraid.

  
  
  


Cooper stood up slowly from his chair, staring at the incredible sight that was Audrey Horne in front of him. He didn’t know how he knew who she was. But for the first time, he didn’t feel afraid at all. She stood in front of him, all business, much older, yet still the girl he cared for so much. A memory was suddenly dredged up of her promising to him that he should watch out for her when she was grown up. He felt a warmth slip down his face that he suspected was a tear.

  
  
  


Audrey smiled when she saw the tear slip down Cooper’s old, old face. He looked so lost. She approached him, and when she was stood in front of him so closely that she felt the warmth of his body, she said the first words she had heard in almost thirty years.

“Why aren’t you dancing, Agent Cooper?”

And he smiled.

  
  
  


Cooper smiled for the first time in a lifetime, two lifetimes, and he took Audrey’s hand in his and rested his other hand on her hip as if he had done this a million times, as if he knew her body like the back of his hand, and they swayed to the music as if they knew the whole song by heart. Cooper heard screaming, screeching, crying, yelling, cackling, laughter, but he only heard the music. He felt more than saw the presence of The Man From Another Place, who was dancing with Laura Palmer. But when Audrey kissed him, all he saw was light.

  
  
  


Dale Cooper woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by people that he knew. He knew them. He knew all of them, Audrey, Harry, Hawk, Lucy, Andy, and many others. He knew all of them, and he began to cry.

 

Harry pulled Audrey aside when Dale had fallen back to sleep a little later on.

"Audrey... How is this possible?"

Audrey gave him a look of confusion, “What do you mean?”

Sheriff Truman looked Audrey in the eye and grabbed her arms gently before saying, “Audrey... we killed Agent Cooper almost twenty years ago.”

Audrey stopped and thought about this for a second. “It must not have been him. Like Annie said, the good Dale is trapped in the Lodge. Maybe you killed the bad Dale.”

“That’s just not...” Harry said, before looking back into Cooper’s open doorway. After a few moments, he just whispered to himself with a tone of wonder, “Doppelganger.”

Then he walked away. Audrey stood there for a few moments before tears began to stream down her face. She had heard every word he had said.

  
  
Years later, Dale still fought off nightmares of The Lodge, but Audrey was there to fight them with him. They had gone to visit Annie once, and she had screamed when she saw Dale, even though he and Audrey both knew that there wasn’t any evil left in him. And when Audrey went through particularly hard cases, the gold ring around her finger was the strongest comfort she held onto. Cooper didn’t go back to the FBI. But she still had her Special Agent back, and they danced to dreamy music every night for the rest of their lives together.


End file.
